Strange Case
"Strange Case" is the fourth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Nelson Soler, and directed by Alrick Riley. It is the one-hundredth and fifteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 16, 2016. Synopsis The Evil Queen and Hyde continue on their quest to steal Dr. Jekyll’s serum; Snow looks forward to her first day back as a school teacher; and while Emma looks forward to Hook moving in with her, Hook finds himself trying to protect Belle from Mr. Gold, who has made sure she can’t leave the confines of the pirate ship. Meanwhile, back in the past, Rumplestiltskin helps Dr. Jekyll complete his serum to separate a man’s personality into two – good and evil – but his help comes with a hefty price.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/strange-case-1016/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Jonny Coyne as Dr. Lydgate *Karen David as Shirin *Hank Harris as Doctor Jekyll *Sam Witwer as Mister Hyde *Elizabeth Blackmore as Mary *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet Co-Starring *David Avalon as Doc *Reilly Jacob as Tom Sawyer *Jordyn Ashley Olson as Oracle Uncredited *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Big Ben. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 8, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/762447406969393153 *The reason why Mr. Gold cuts his hair in this episode, is that Robert Carlyle cut his hair short for his role in the movie Trainspotting 2.http://tvline.com/2016/08/31/nashville-connie-britton-season-5-rayna-dies-spoilers/ |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "The Other Shoe". *The Victorian England events take place at an unspecified time, years before Alice is released from the Bethlem Asylum in "Down the Rabbit Hole". **This story also takes place after Belle becomes Rumplestiltskin's maid in "Skin Deep" and before Regina tells him Belle has committed suicide in the same episode. |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is rendition of the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde story with the birth of Mr. Hyde by Dr. Jekyll. It also features the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, and Badroulbadour from the One Thousand and One Nights story. ''Lost'' *In the title card, the time on the Big Ben is 8:15, a reference to Oceanic Flight 815 from Lost. Popular Culture *This episode features Mary from Valerie Martin's novel Mary Reilly. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *When David is making Emma breakfast, the label on the bottle of orange juice says Andana; the Cebuano word for "story". It is the same prop that was used for the orange juice that Zelena served Mary Margaret in "Quiet Minds".File:315OrangeJuice.png Videos 6x04 - Strange Case - Promo 6x04 - Strange Case - Sneak Peek 1 6x04 - Strange Case - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- it:Episodio 6x04